Philhellenikoi Kosmonautai
Philhellenikoi Kosmonautai, or Philhellenic (Space) Marines, are an elite body of military machinery of the Arche Hellenike. Background The Kosmonautai are the byproduct of the Great War of Meizotere Hellas which eventually resulted in the voluntary expulsion of the money-worshippers libertarians. While the Eleutherian War was indeed the origin of the Kosmonautai, these units went through a significant overhaul with the disastrous start of the Xenophobic War. The Kosmonautai were basically the equivalent of the Greek Makedonian Phalangitai: heavily armored, armed and cohesive to a point where frontal attack on these units are all but suicidal, but inflexible. The wooded and rougher terrains surrounding Kleistos was poorly suited for the Kosmonautai, and these inflexible units could not simply adapt to the rough terrains and mobile units of the Lagikanthropoi. So the Kosmonautai became more "Romanized" in a way similar to the Hellenistic Thorakitai have become, and the traditional Phalanx role shifted towards the Argyraspidai. Description Lagikos Exegetes The Hellenes across the stars have in their mighty armies what could be called horseless kataphraktoi. They are armed and armored like no other, and no infantry corp of ours can match these units one for one. They are expensive, yes, so one can expect them to be not too numerous, which is most relieving because should they be in nearly equal numbers, the result will be disastrous. Posterity Mentis These heavily armored space marines are the best crack troops that the Greeks have to offer. They will tear apart infantry with ease and aren't helpless against vehicles either. However, they aren't easy to field in significant numbers, which is a relief: a massive orbital drop can ruin our day should they have enough of these men to do it with. Infantid Smartsmith These bad guys are big and giant. They almost look like little robots that we should have but we don't. Not only that their guns are big and boomy, so they can blow us apart if they see us, which isn't fair or fun. How do we fight them? Well... they seem to be few in numbers so we can try zappy guns. Imperial Grammateus Our finest soldiers greet you, O Stratege! They are our space marines, and they are no less valiant than the mighty Hetairoi that accompanied Megas Alexandros in his campaign against the Persai, the Indoi, and the Nomadoi. Like the Hetairoi of the old, these units are not the most expendable of men. Their capabilities are great, but squander them and you will pay the price. Libertarian Adviser These brainwashed automatons enforce government will and steal freedom away from people in the territory of the great Satanic Greco-Muslim government in our first cradle. They will steal our freedom, they will force obedience, and they will destroy our men if our men doesn't have any advantage over them. In addition, they will strike from the sky, meaning defensive lines are of little use against these filthy enforcers of government will. Game Data Ε.Α.Β.Ε: Commoners' Legion The Kosmonautai are among the strongest infantry in Hekastos Allotrioi Barbaron Esti, strong enough to shrug off armies of much larger size. The Bolos Patagikos is a very deadly weapon, allowing them to destroy unarmored infantry with ease, and armored infantry also prove to be of little problem to the Kosmonautai. These weapons can be used against light vehicles as well. Their choice of Support Weapons are also great: the Barybolos will make them great fire support units, while the Aktinobolos Ektekos will make them much better when assaulting vehicles. As "Marines," the Kosmonautai's strength comes from fact that the Kosmonautai are not produced directly at the Naos-Strategeion but rather deployed into battlefield. They may be garrisoned inside the said structure and be repositioned into space for another orbital drop, but at a small cost. Category:Imperial Military